OUT OF REACH
by kuroren23
Summary: Kyoko found herself in a nightmarish situation. What's a girl bent on revenge's going to do? Well...sing. Kyoko x Ren


Authors Note: SKIP BEAT isn't mine. I just happened to fall for the wacky spell that it created. So much so that I simply ha to give in to write something totally inane just to get it out of my system. Thanks to Gabrielle's song. It is, in an odd and totally mystic way, apropos of everything that I think Kyoko might say to Shotaro. This story is meant only to convey that mystic irony when a song matches a situation. - kuroren23.

* * *

**OUT OF REACH**

It was the annual Film Awards Ball. All the stars of all the major studios has been invited and now, while resting in the lounge, the more adventurous president of LME proposed that different members from various studios perform. The only catch was that they were not allowed to showcase a talent for which they are known, ergo no singer will be allowed to sing, no dancer to dance or an actor to perform a skit in a genre they are famous for. A fishbowl with the names of the guests was produced and to one's surprise the first one called was one of the usually pink clad members of LME's LoveMe Section. An enthusiatic call was raised asking what the unlucky first would be tasked to do and to everyone's shock, the task was singing.

**KYOKO  
**

She stared at the sea of faces, familiar and unknown and wondered for the nth time if killing Shotaro a few hundred times would justify the sheer amount of paralyzing terror she is barely able to contain. She just knows it was that dumb blonde's fault that she ended up with a singing task. Imagine the damned idiot asking her to sing. Her!!! He knows for a fact that its one of her innermost fears—an insecurity she has never been able to overcome. She doesn't even sing in the bathroom! The fact that her crazy boss was crowing in delight over the idea means that somehow she wasn't getting out of the task anytime soon.

_**Knew the signs wasn't right**_

_**I was stupid for a while**_

_**Swept away by you**_

_**and now I feel like a fool**_

_**So confused, my hearts bruised**_

_**Was I ever loved by you?**_

_**Out of reach, so far**_

_**I never had your heart**_

_**Out of reach, couldn't see**_

_**We were never meant to be**_

Having him around her, with his perfect pitch and his innate skills with rhythm and melody, how in the seven levels of hell could she have had the gumption to even dare sing a note? She was on the verge of saying no when she spied the wicked little smirk forming in the corner of the devil spawn's lips. Hah! Never! She would never back down from a challenge especially from Shotaro. If he wants her to sing so badly, then she'll have to get him back at the one thing he truly takes pride in. She'll show him!

_**Catch myself from despair**_

_**I could drown if I stay here**_

_**Keeping busy everyday**_

_**I know I will be ok**_

_**But I was so confused,**_

_**My hearts bruised**_

_**Was I ever loved by you?**_

**

* * *

SHO  
**

The idea was to embarrass her. He knew that it was mean and petty and probably something she would hate him for even more. But he also knows that he couldn't have resisted anymore than he could've turned back the hands of time to change what has happened between them. Its just the image of her, so poised and bubbling in delight next to the one man he could never stand was doing something to him. He knew that over the course of time he would have to account for the quiet desperation that now seizes him whenever he hears her name spoken or see an image of her on the screen. He just wanted some proof that no matter how paltry he still had some hold on her. And now here he is, listening to her truth…held captive by a voice he never thought could capture truth so passionately.

_**Out of reach, so far**_

_**I never had your heart**_

_**Out of reach couldn't see**_

_**We were never meant to be**_

_**So much hurt, so much pain**_

_**Takes a while to regain what is lost inside**_

_**And I hope that in time'**_

_**You'll be out of my mind**_

_**And I'll be over you**_

_**

* * *

**_**REN **_**  
**_

He wonders if his image would suffer that much if he gives in to the urge to deck the blonde jerk from Kyoto. Granted he spent years cultivating the image of a gentleman but times like these makes me wish he could vent a little of the demons writhing within him at the idea that the blonde still wants a claim on the woman he used so cruelly before casting her aside, the same woman-child that he as Kuon loved and cherished more than life itself. The woman he vowed to bring home to 'their' father as soon as his self-imposed exile ends.

_**But now I'm so confused,**_

_**My hearts bruised**_

_**Was I ever loved by you?**_

_**Out of reach so far**_

_**I never had your heart**_

_**Out of reach, couldn't see**_

_**We were never meant to be**_

He casts a veiled glance at the blonde from Kyoto and argues whether it would be rude to give in to the urge to laugh out loud at the pole-axed look in his eyes. His little Kyoko-chan may spend most of her days daydreaming about fairies and princesses but never be it said that she didn't have claws when she needed them. After this song was done, the blonde fool that gave her up would know exactly what he lost. He turned in time to see Kyoko look straight at him and he gave her a smile. He decided that he would be magnanimous. He would give the blonde this song. After all, he could afford it. This song would be the final thing his little love would give away to the other man.

_**Out of reach, so far**_

_**You never gave your heart**_

_**In my reach, I can see**_

_**There's a life out there**_

_**For me**_


End file.
